


Rania's New Mama

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After Game Master Leila confirmed this to be canon, how could I not write it? Sigry goes on her first date in years, while Rania quietly ships in the background.





	Rania's New Mama

**Author's Note:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/8e433a08c9e39fe3db328f6c99e4bb74/tumblr_pbidmo8go71wo9hmqo1_500.jpg https://78.media.tumblr.com/7e85a29b1ed3c3e5528eb431b07fa6f8/tumblr_pbidmo8go71wo9hmqo2_500.jpg Game Master Leila confirmed this ship to be canon and I'm still absolutely thrilled about it.

Rania had seldom heard her mother so happy. It had started as soon as she'd returned to Dundull with Louisa in tow, trailing dejectedly behind her mother with the vet riding on the back of Dellingr behind her. Rania had been sent straight to her room, where she'd been up half the night coming up with plans for how to get GED the heck out of Mistfall. The next morning, she'd padded out of her bedroom to the sounds and smells of someone cooking in the kitchen and talking to someone else. She'd stopped outside the kitchen door, listening to the conversation.

"How did you sleep?" her mother had asked. "Sorry that I didn't have a better bed for you, I only have the double bed in my bedroom and I didn't want to stress Rania out by having her sleep in an unfamiliar room."

"It was fine," the vet, Dr Eiren, had replied. Rania had been able to hear the smile in her voice. "Like I said last night, your couch is good enough for me, Sigry. I don't exactly have very high standards, you see. In fact, I've often camped out in the wilderness while observing the local wildlife in different places around Jorvik."

"That sounds like me in my younger days," Sigry had said fondly. "Camping out in the wilderness, living wild. I used to love doing that."

"Did you stop when you had your daughter?" Dr Eiren had asked. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry or assume, I know that many people don't stop their lives just because they have children." Sigry had laughed, the sound... not unfamiliar, but Rania had never heard that particular tone in her mother's voice before. It was almost... playful. Flirtatious? Rania had gasped quietly as the realisation had hit her. Her mama was flirting with the vet! And here she'd said that Rania was misbehaving by running off, well, Rania couldn't get into too much trouble, not when she'd led her mother to a new girlfriend by sneaking out and getting chased by wolves. Rania had still been smirking when her mother's hand had suddenly come down quite firmly on her head, eliciting an 'eep' from her.

"Not at all," Sigry had said, laughing. "If anything, I wanted to show my daughter the beauty of Mistfall, so having her only made me want to explore the countryside and go camping more. Of course, her father would have none of that." Inwardly, Rania had cringed. Don't talk about your ex around your new potential romantic interest, mama...

"Oh. Well, I suppose by your wording that he changed his mind?" Dr Eiren had asked. Sigry had shaken her head, Rania able to hear it by the sound of her mother's hair against the fur collar of her vest that she wore even indoors.

"It wasn't him that changed his mind, it was me," her mother had said. "I changed my mind about him being a part of my and Rania's lives. Which is to say that I dumped him."

"Oh," Dr Eiren had said, and Rania could just imagine how red the vet's cheeks must be. "Well, good on you for leaving him."

"It was an easy decision, he was a bit of an asshole, if you don't mind the language," Sigry had said, heading back into the kitchen. "Now, Dr Eiren, how do you like your eggs?"

After that breakfast, when Rania had heard the tense silence that punctuated the meal and conversation, Rania had decided to test her mother. But she'd waited a while, wanting to give her mama time to fall more and more in love. Kids in the movies set their parents up with someone else all the time, didn't they? Or was that the other way around? Rania didn't care, though, she just wanted her mama to be happy. And, judging by the lightness of her mama's step around the house, and the snatches of humming that Rania could hear while her mama worked on a sculpture, her mama was so much happier with the doc around. So, at last, she'd asked her mama what the vet looked like.

"You know, mama, the doc has been staying here for a while now," Rania had said while her mama had brushed and braided her hair.

"I hope you don't mind," Sigry had said. "It's been nice to have someone my own age around the house. No offense, sweetheart, but sometimes, I just like having another adult to talk to."

"It's fine, mama," Rania had said with a little laugh. "Really. I just wanted to ask, what does she look like?"

"Oh," her mother had said, and Rania had definitely heard the joy in her voice. She could just imagine the smile. "She has short, red hair, cut close to her scalp. It makes me wonder if she's had some lab accident or something, or it could just be a personal style choice. It looks good on her, either way. She has pale skin, so it's a good thing it's always so misty here and we have a huge forest for shade. She has a few freckles across her nose, they're so cute. And she has these beautiful green eyes framed by round glasses. I guess she has something in common with you, only her sight can be fixed by the glasses. She wears these little red dangly earrings, and a green coat with swirly patterns over a green dress. She has a stethoscope around her neck most of the time, just in case of emergency. She's about my height, but rather slim."

"Maybe you need to feed her up, mama," Rania had said. Sigry had laughed, and Rania had grinned at the sheer joy in her mama's voice. Oh yes, she was definitely smitten.

But then the worry had begun. Sigry had begun to worry about her appearance around the vet, even going so far as to take an extra few minutes in the bathroom of a morning to ensure that she looked good. The first time this had happened, Rania had assured her mother that she looked fine and that she had nothing to worry about. She couldn't actually see how her mama looked, of course, but Sigry always believed whatever her daughter told her. So long as it wasn't about her behaviour, or whether she had cleaned her room or Dellingr.

Now, Sigry's worry had reached a peak, and Rania knew exactly why. She could smell the perfume a mile away.

"Mama," Rania said, slipping into her mother's bedroom. Sigry gasped, quickly picking up some clothing, but then she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Rania, it's just you," said Sigry. "Thank goodness, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," said Rania, closing the door behind her. "What's up, mama? You've been worrying more than usual."

"I'm going on a date with Dr Eiren," said Sigry, sounding nervous. Rania surprised her mother by cheering.

"Yes! Finally!" Rania cheered, clapping her hands together. "Man, I'd take pictures if I could!" Sigry laughed, relief flooding through her.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Sigry, grinning. It cheered her to see her daughter so happy. "Some of my friends had me worried that you wouldn't approve or something."

"Wouldn't approve? Mama, I know how happy you've been since the doc moved on. Trust me, I've noticed," said Rania. "You're actually singing in the shower, I haven't heard you do that for years! Your step's even lighter."

"I hadn't noticed," said Sigry, blushing. She looked down at the outfits that she'd laid out on her bed. There was a dress there, though she'd never been a dress person. "Now, I just have no idea what to wear. Too bad you can't help."

"Hey, Varangers never give up, remember?" said Rania, pushing past her mother and touching the different fabrics that made up the different outfits. "Hmm. Where are you going?"

"We're actually going to a restaurant in Jorvik City," said Sigry. "The doc knows a place."

"How fancy are we talking?" asked Rania. "Jeans and t-shirt or formal?"

"Well, not entirely formal, but not exactly jeans and t-shirt, either," said Sigry. "Fancy, at least."

"Okay," said Rania, feeling the fabrics again. "Do you have a dress that isn't silk? Maybe..." She closed her eyes. "Green. I think I remember that looking good on you."

"Yes, I do," said Sigry, walking across to her wardrobe. She opened the door and pulled out her old dark green dress, the one that she'd worn on the very few dates that she'd been on since breaking up with Rania's father. Rania felt the dress, tilting her head to the side as she thought about it.

"Honestly, I'm considering inviting a friend over to help me help you," said Rania. "But I won't, I don't want to embarrass you too much."

"Thank you," said Sigry, giving her daughter a grateful smile that she knew she wouldn't see. But somehow, Rania would know that her mother was smiling at her. She always did. "I suppose this dress will be okay."

"Mama, the vet likes you in what you wear everyday, you'll probably knock her socks off wearing that," said Rania. Sigry laughed, blushing.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Sigry, giving her daughter a brief hug. "My little shieldmaiden, already inspiring others."

"I should be a motivational speaker," said Rania, grinning from ear to ear. "You're gonna do great on this date, mama, and then you can come home and tell me all about it. Or you can tell your horse about it, I won't mind."

"Don't wait up for me," said Sigry as her daughter left her bedroom.

"I won't!" Rania called back. Sigry smiled as she pulled her dress on over her head. Her daughter would definitely stay up waiting for her.

Dr Eiren was waiting for Sigry in the living room, and looked up with a shocked and awed expression was Sigry entered the room.

"Wow," said Dr Eiren. Sigry blushed, looking down at herself.

"Is this too much?" asked Sigry. In addition to the dress, she'd put on a pair of high heels that matched her dress, replaced her arm cuffs with bracelets, and had put on a gold necklace with a green gemstone pendant. She's also styled her hair up, some stray curls curling around her face. A little makeup had completed the look.

"You look perfect," said Dr Eiren. "Though, I do like you in your usual accessories. They suit you."

"Then I'll go and get changed right away," said Sigry, vanishing into her bedroom. Dr Eiren laughed, adoring the woman that she'd come to regard quite fondly.

The car ride there was rather quiet, the lights of the other cars reflecting off of Sigry's bracers and necklace. She couldn't help but steal glances at her date, whenever the traffic became light and the road easy enough to navigate by memory. Dr Eiren had dressed similarly, though her dress was of a more teal colour. She wore no accessories other than a rose red gem set into a star pendant around her neck.

"Sorry if I'm a bit rusty," said Sigry. "I haven't been on a date in a while."

"That's okay," said Dr Eiren. "I haven't either, really. I used to date a lot, back when I worked in Jorvik City, but when I moved to Firgrove, I just didn't have the time between observing horses and treating sick and injured animals. I suppose it was somewhat similar to how your life changed after your daughter lost her sight."

"I suppose there are similarities," said Sigry. "But I'd never tell her that. She'd feel terrible if she thought that she'd slowed me down or forced me to change my life. Sometimes, life deals you a bad hand and you just have to deal with it the best you can. Usually by facing it head-on and not letting life get you down, though that's probably just the Varanger way."

"I've noticed that," said Dr Eiren. "That's just one of the many things I admire about you." Sigry blushed, concentrating on the road.

"Your love for animals is really inspiring," said Sigry. "The way you sat Kit down a while ago and had a good, long talk to her, it... well, it was just what needed to happen. I probably wouldn't have been able to put it so nicely. I'm more blunt."

"I've noticed," said Dr Eiren. "Not that it's a bad thing, mind, but you do tend to be a little blunt. Except with me. I wonder why." Her smile made Sigry's heart skip a beat.

"Um. Yeah," said Sigry, tearing her eyes back to the road. "But with your skills at public speaking and my determination, we make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"That determination could see you through to office," said Dr Eiren. "If you ever ran."

"I dunno," said Sigry. "I'm just not sure. I mean, sure, my daughter did out Skoll to be corrupt, but that was my daughter. I just don't know if I have the confidence to lead."

"Well, if you did, know that you've got at least two people on your side," said Dr Eiren. "Or more. And I have no doubt in my mind about your abilities."

"Thanks," said Sigry, flashing her a grateful smile.

The restaurant was far fancier than Sigry had expected. She immediately felt out of her depth at the fancy tables, the nice carpet, the overall atmosphere. There were even waiters and a classical quartet playing.

"Welcome to Ambrosia, the finest restaurant in Jorvik City," said Dr Eiren, smiling while Sigry looked around awestruck. "I used to come here all the time."

"Wow," said Sigry. "Now I'm glad I decided on a dress."

"And don't worry, we can go hiking next time," said Dr Eiren, taking Sigry's hand as she walked up to the hostess. Immediately, the feel of Dr Eiren's hand in hers brought Sigry back to earth as butterflies swarmed her stomach. She couldn't worry about being out of place with Dr Eiren by her side.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the young woman at the hostess stand.

"Yes, under the name Eiren," said Dr Eiren. The hostess' eyes widened as she gasped.

"You're back!" she said, grinning. "I remember when you used to come here all the time, what changed?"

"I moved to the countryside in Jorvik," said Dr Eiren. "But eventually, I met Sigry and now I'm officially here on another date." The young woman couldn't seem to stop grinning.

"Right this way, the boss reserved your favourite table," said the young woman, leading the pair through the restaurant to a table near the quartet. Sigry tried not to tremble too much as she sat down.

"Try not to be too nervous," said Dr Eiren. "Just try to relax, okay?" She put her hand over Sigry's, which always had a soothing effect.

"I still feel like a pig dressed up in fine clothes," said Sigry.

"Well, to me, you look like an Amazon warrior princess going to a fancy ball, dressed in all her finery," said Dr Eiren. "Only you don't have a sword concealed in your dress, I hope." Sigry laughed, her cheeks warming with a blush.

"You've seen that movie?" asked Sigry.

"What self-respecting lesbian hasn't?" said Dr Eiren. Sigry laughed, grinning across the table at her date.

"We should watch that together one night," said Sigry. Dr Eiren nodded her agreement.

As the night went on, Sigry's nerves gradually eased. Perhaps it was the wine, or perhaps it was the adoring looks that Dr Eiren kept giving her. Perhaps it was the fact that when she was with the doc, Sigry forgot about everyone else around them. Perhaps it was the fact that, when Sigry accidentally spilled her glass of wine, Dr Eiren helped her clean it up and then continually assured her that it wasn't her fault, that it was an accident.

Perhaps it was the kiss that they shared, their first kiss, brought on by Sigry's nerves and Dr Eiren's attempt at calming them.

They shared another kiss after dinner, before they got back into the car for the ride home.

"Do kisses on the doorstep still count if you also live there?" asked Dr Eiren as they stood outside the house.

"Of course," said Sigry, closing the distance between them with another kiss. Though the food had been divine, Sigry couldn't quite recall exact specifics of it. Later, she'd be able to, but right now, her head was swimming with the scent of Dr Eiren's perfume, and just her sheer presence. They didn't even pay any attention to Rania waiting for them on the couch, only walked straight past her and into the kitchen for post-date dessert (the selections at the restaurant, while fine, cost far more than Sigry was comfortable with her date paying).

"Not to sound like a kid in a movie, but does this mean that I have two mamas now?" asked Rania, hovering in the kitchen doorway.

"Go to bed. And I think so," said Sigry, giving her daughter a stern look that melted into a smile. Rania grinned.

"Couldn't ask for a better new mama," said Rania. "Night mama and new mama, don't stay up too late."

"We'll still be up before you anyway," said Dr Eiren. Rania shrugged and left, Sigry listening carefully to ensure that her daughter actually went to bed. She did, closing the door behind her.

"She'll probably be planning our wedding in a few weeks," said Sigry. "I think she's been wanting this to happen for ages. She... ships us, as the kids say."

"Huh, never heard that one before," said Dr Eiren. Sigry shook her head, chuckling.

"That's because you don't have a child of your own," said Sigry. "Well, until now. If you can put up with her."

"Hey, I've seen her at her most rebellious with the wolves," said Dr Eiren. "I think I can handle her."

"I hope so," said Sigry. She could finally feel that happiness that Rania had noticed in her. She felt like she was glowing, like she could dance, like she could sing. She felt, well, like someone in love. Something that she hadn't let herself experience in so long. Hadn't dared to experience in so long. It was a very, very nice feeling. She welcomed it, embraced it.


End file.
